


eight

by changkihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, Multiple Personalities, changki rise, changkyun was kidnapped, kind of scary idk, there's 8 kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuks/pseuds/changkihyuks
Summary: “I'm Yoo Kihyun, who else do you think?”Based on a movie called Split.





	1. He's moody

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic in ao3 and i haven't write in ages, but i hope this will turn out nice and get positive reactions from the readers.

He lost him.  
  
It's been 1 hour since he last felt his presence next to him. Changkyun fucking lost Minhyuk in the crowd of sweaty people dancing and swaying their asses to match the beat while holding a glass of liquior at the air. He knew he'll regret coming here the moment Minhyuk asked him if he have any plans tonight. He knew. Yet, Changkyun went with him as who the fuck can even say no to Minhyuk?  
  
Minhyuk gets whatever he wants. He has this charm that makes people say yes even if they'd rather die than doing it. He just have to ask you three times, and tada! Your mouth will let out the exact same words Minhyuk has been waiting for you to say. It's really annoying but once you did what he asked you, you'll realize it's actually fun.  
  
But not for Changkyun.  
  
Changkyun likes laying on his bed and hosting a staring contest together with his bedroom's ceiling. It's kind of a hobby now. He isn't the kind of person who doesn't like going to parties, but he prefers wearing comfy pajamas while watching netflix over going to a party he doesn't even know whose house is. He can only recognize 5 out of almost a hundred faces? or even hundreds. He doesn't know. And what makes the situation worst is he lost Minhyuk.  
  
Honestly, he can just leave the party and just wait for Minhyuk's text that he's going home soon. But he can't do that. He knew that once Minhyuk has drank an alcohol, he can't be stopped, he can't control himself, he'll make a big mess and Changkyun doesn't want that to happen.  
  
So instead of leaving, he found himself standing at the corner with someone.  
  
"I can help you," The other offers, "What's your friend's name?"  
  
The voice sounds really familiar but Changkyun couldn't put his fingers on it. Plus he's really dizzy right now, he was sure he only drank a small amount of alcohol. or maybe not? _fuck_ , he have no idea.  
  
"Minhyuk." He answered shortly. He feels like vomiting but he– "Excuse me, i have to–" and then he ran to the restroom.  
  
He can't step 3 more times to reach the bowl so he let himself throw up at the sink. It taste horrible to his mouth but he have no choice. His mouth will probably stink after this. _He won't talk,_ he thought.  
  
"Hey," A person talked as the door clicked, saying it has been locked, "You probably don't want to be seen like this so I locked the door," He explained. It's that voice, it belongs to the man earlier.  
  
Changkyun looked up and his eyes widened as he realized who owns that voice. He felt kind of better now after throwing up, his eyes aren't as blurry as before.  
  
"K-kihyun?" He stuttered without knowing the reason. Well that explains the purple hair he had been seeing a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"Thank god you can recognize me now! I was so worried back there because you seemed like you don't know me," Kihyun laughed, "Ah, I brought you water." He handed the younger a glass of water.  
  
Yoo Kihyun goes to the same university as him, but he's older than Changkyun by a few years. They don't talk even once at uni, but the senior smiles at him everytime they locked eyes. He seems nice, but Minhyuk said he's kind of moody. Minhyuk shares half of his class with Kihyun as they're both the same age. He also remembered that his friend once told him that Kihyun has more than 1 hand writing. Changkyun thinks it's awesome but Minhyuk finds it weird.  
  
He gulped down the water as Kihyun speaks, "I found Lee Minhyuk outside. I'll take you there, he's also looking for you." He smiled.  
  
Changkyun nodded when he finished drinking. he told the other to wait just a second as he clean the sink, making sure the next person to come in will never notice someone just vomited there. he took one last look and he stepped towards the older but there's something wrong. The dizziness and blurry sight are back, He also feels like vomiting again. His knees are weak, he's about to fall.  
  
"Kihyun hyung,"  
  
It was his last word, calling for help. And the last thing he saw was kihyun rushing to him as his knees gave up staying strong.

 —

Changkyun was woken up by the sound of two voice arguing. He slowly opened his eyes with a groan that says "My whole body hurts!" How much did he drink last night anyway? And how did Minhyuk manage to take both of them home? He doubt his hyung can do that, he can't even open a bag of chips without asking for help.  
  
"Holy shit," He cursed as he realized he isn't in his room, neither Minhyuk's room. The room is much more cleaner than his. And bigger. It was beautiful; the bed is wide and covered in white comfortable sheet, the pillow is really soft which Changkyun really likes. It doesn't look like a teenage boy's room? it's more like a woman's room. Almost everything is white and arranged nicely. He tried remembering what happened last night while looking around. He groaned when the only information his brain gave him was the memory of him vomiting in a sink.  
  
He pulled his hair using both his hands, hoping for more answers. And then he heard the voices again. Changkyun quickly made his way to the door,  
  
"That doesn't make any sense! You're putting Kihyun's life in danger again! Why can't you think wisely before doing something? It isn't that hard, right?"  
  
_Kihyun._. He's in Kihyun's house! He sighed in relief, he's safe.  
  
"Stop trying to lesson me with that shit, you're not Ron." The second voice answered. It was clear in his tone that he's already mad and annoyed.  
  
"Oh really? Well, guess what? Ron thinks this idea is stupid–"  
  
"Kiho agrees with me! This stupid idea is fine with Kiho–"  
  
Changkyun is now back to panicking. The voices are shouting at each other, it's full of anger.  
  
"Kiho has nothing to do with this! All he does is say yes and team up with you when all you do is fuck up. I don't know what has gotten to his mind, he isn't helping at all. And you! You're making everything worst. You never cared for Kihyun and I can't just stay quiet about it forever! You think kidnapping Changkyun will make him–" This time, Changkyun is the one to cut them off when he heard his name, he screamed for help, "Stay there, I'm getting in."  
  
"No way. I took him, so I will."  
  
_Are they arguing on who will talk to me? C_ hangkyun thought. He got scared. One of them took him here, and he doesn't want to meet that one.  
  
The door opened.. but?  
  
_But that's Kihyun?_  
  
Well atleast it isn't the one who kidnapped him. Changkyun ran to the the older and wrapped his arms around him, "Kihyun hyung, help me. Someone took me here and I'm scared. Please take me to Minhyuk Hyung." Changkyun is sobbing and trembling. His eyes closed, waiting for the older to answer. But instead, His arms were slowly removed around Kihyun. He opened his eyes and looked at him with curiousity.  
  
"You were listening?" Kihyun asked, "Didn't your mother taught you not to eavesdrop to someone else's conversation?"  
  
One step backward, but Kihyun is following his steps. Something isn't right. The room feels small now and everytime Kihyun will almost close the space between them, it makes it harder for him to breathe.  
  
"I-i'm sorry, I was woken up by the voices.." Changkyun reached the bed, "I didn't hear all of them, I swear!"  
  
The older stopped walking and looked straightly to Changkyun's eyes, "Are you now blaming me for ruining your sleep?"  _what?_  
  
"N-no! It was other people, Kihyun hyung. I think there's two of them and they're arguing over the decisions the other one makes!" He tried explaining, he doesn't even think he makes any sense. But atleast he said something? Oh no, he wished he didn't talk anymore.  
  
"You definitely are listening."  
  
He can't control the sobs anymore, "Kihyun-"

Kihyun held his arms tight, making the younger look at him with wide eyes, "Stop calling me Kihyun! He's sleeping, your Kihyun hyung is sleeping."


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun tried escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the first chapter earlier. but i just removed the line and nothing else, so don't worry you dont have to read it again!

Apparently it's night already.  
  
Funny, right? He have no idea what time is it. But thanks to Minki because he told him that was his dinner. Changkyun asked what time was it exactly and that's when Minki knew there was no wall clock in the room. There's actually nothing in the room except the bed, lampshade in a small table next to him, a clean cabinet for clothes but there's nothing there, a shelf for flowers as a design, air conditioner, a comfort room, a fucking lightbulb and just useless things that's existing to be displayed. But everything seems to be always taken care of, there's no evidence of dust. _Who exactly lives here?_  was added to Changkyun's question list.  
  
Obviously, he can't sleep. Maybe he has been crying for 3 hours now and his eyes are tired already but his brain is still running. His memories with Minhyuk kept on replaying and it sucks. He pinned a note in his mind that any day, hour, minute, second he can die in this place. And he wanted a good sleep before dying.  
  
He woke up by the sound of loud rings next to his ears. _What the fuck?_ He pushed the alarm clock away only to find out it was Minki who's holding it. He's wearing the same clothes he wore last night, just a different pants.  
  
"I didn't know which one to buy you," He said, holding both alarm and wall clock, "So I bought two."  
  
_You bought? Why? For how long am I going to be here that I'll be needing two pairs of clock?_  
  
The younger only stared at the clocks and Minki noticed it. He leaned down a bit so Changkyun could see his presence again.  
  
"Don't I look more good than the clocks?" He joked, hoping to change Changkyun's mood but nothing came out the younger's mouth, He only sat himself down and Minki sighed and took a seat at the edge of the bed, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Changkyun started playing with his fingers as he tried to avoid the older's eyes.  
  
"I don't remember doing something that made you–"  
  
Changkyun lost it, "You fucking kidnapped me! That's that! And you're now giving me food to eat, talking to me like nothing happened, like you didn't locked me in this goddamn room and–" He lifted up his head to meet Minki's eyes, "And.. took me away from my bestfriend."  
  
"Changkyun, I didn't– It wasn't me."  
  
"Kihyun hyung, I'm tired." He sobbed.  
  
"There's a big misunderstanding here. I didn't take you. Our first meeting was yesterday when I gave you food, this is our second. And I'm not Kihyun, I said this already but I think you don't understand; My name is Minki." The older explained, worried expression is all over his face. He wanted to wipe Changkyun's tears off his cheeks but He's scared his hands will only be slapped away by the younger.  
  
"Then make me understand! Nothing from what you said makes any sense." Changkyun's voice has become louder this time.  
  
Minki stood up, "I'll be back." and went out the room, leaving Changkyun a crying mess and more confused.  
  
Not more than 20 minutes, the door opened again, revealing Kihyun in dark green longsleeve polo tucked in a black skinny jeans, with eye glasses and black shoes. The man made his way to the bed and reached out his right hand, "My name is Ron."  
  
"Stop it, Kihyun hyung."  
  
Ron puts down his hand, taken aback from what Changkyun said and sat down from where Minki was earlier.  
  
"That is the reason I am here to meet you. Minki cried to me for 15 minutes because of you two's conversation like 20 minutes ago."  
  
Changkyun looked at him weirdly.  
  
"First of all, I am not Kihyun, Minki isn't Kihyun and Kyun isn't Kihyun. Obviously, you met the two of them already, Minki and Kyun."  
  
"Kyun?" it turned out ti be a whisper but Ron heard it anyway.  
  
"He's the one you met first.. At the party. And yesterday morning." He explained but stopped when he saw Changkyun's expression became more confused.  
  
"But I was talking to Kihyun hyung that day–"  
  
"You're wrong. I can't tell you everything but you see, Kyun is stupid, He took you because.. becau– Again, I can't tell you everything."  
  
"Kihyun hyung, please stop this bullshit already. Who would believe this? Do you want to be a writer or something? because that story sounds amazing but I'm not in the mood to hear the rest of them. Just let me out of this place, please? Minhyuk hyung might have told you I'm smart and that's right but I'm useless, I can't help you edit your novel–" Changkyun was cut off,  
  
"Do you really think I'm making up all of these?"  
  
"Then what the fuck are you? You have 20 people inside your head? I haven't met Georgia, Triston, Charles and James yet? Or maybe quadruplets? You, Minki, Kyun and Kihyun shares the same mother? Please Kihyun hyung, your jokes aren't funny. Who knows, maybe you're just making all these stories up because you don't want to be caught like, oh I'm sorry it's my brother, Kyun hyung, who locked Changkyun up and not me because my name is Ron or whatever."  
  
Changkyun kind of regret telling him all of that but he have had enough. He couldn't control what's coming out his mouth anymore since all he could think of is _I need to get out of here._  
  
"Maybe you are right."  
  
"You're making all of these stories up?"  
  
"No," Ron shook his head and chuckled, "I have 20 people inside my head. But instead of 20, there are 8 of us in Kihyun's body."  
  
—  
  
Changkyun was left all alone in the room again. He didn't get the explanation he needed. After saying there are 8 of them, Ron stood up and told him Minki will be back. Part of him wants to believe what Ron told him, part of him thinks Kihyun is really nice, but why? he kidnapped him, he should not trust anyone here, whatever their names are.  
  
There was a knock and the door opened. Changkyun guessed it's Minki.  
  
"A-are you okay?" The older asked, placing a tray of food at the bed.  
  
Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Am I okay? After you kidnapped me? I don't know Minki, maybe I am."  
  
"I'm guessing Ron didn't explain everything to you well," He sighed, "Ask me."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Please eat your breakfast," Minki gently pushed the tray closer to Changkyun, "I'm not in the position to tell you that. But Kyun took you here because he thought that's a good idea."  
  
"Why would I eat the food my kidnapper gave me? Do you think I could trust you just because you're providing me food?" Changkyun raised his voice and climb off the bed, causing for the food to be thrown everywhere. And that, did not make Minki happy.  
  
"Changkyun, what are you doing?" Minki asked calmly. Or not, but he's trying to be.  
  
"If you're not letting me out then I will do it myself!"  
  
Changkyun ran towards the door, almost slipping as he step on the bedsheet that fell on the floor when he stood up. But before he could touch the door handle, Minki was already standing there.. Infront of him, holding the handle and pressing his back hard at the door so Changkyun couldn't move him out the way, "Please stop doing this. Just be a good boy and stay on the bed, please. Changkyun, I'm begging. I want you safe so do what I said."  
  
There they are again, the tears running down Changkyun's cheeks, "Safe? I'm not safe here! Hyung please," He started trying to push Minki but he isn't strong enough, "Let me out," He's letting out sobs as he continue to push and remove Minki's hand off the handle, "Hyung!"  
  
Minki closed his eyes but didn't move, "Changkyun, I'm sorry."  
  
"Then move!"  
  
He won't give up pushing the older though he knew already he'll lose the game. He's weak, his brain won't function right, it's all a mess. He just wanted to be free again and scream at the top of his lungs for some kind of reason. There's this thing that's been stucked in his throat since the day he found out Minki and Kihyun are two differen't person in one body and neither of them took him here. He's so frustrated because he knew Minki doesn't like the idea of taking Changkyun, yet he won't let him out. There's so much to feel that he doesn't know which one to let out anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I tried." Minki almost breathed the last two words as his voice is shaking now. Changkyun looked at him and saw him lightly twitch with his eyes still closed. He took this opportunity to push the older and run to wherever his feet will take him.

Just like the room, the whole house is clean and obviously taken care of well. He have no time to wander around and admire the cleanliness so he made his way to a door which he thought was the exit. There's a small space at the middle and there are doors facing each other. Changkyun counted them and there are exactly 7 rooms.. 7 rooms?  
  
He heard slow footsteps coming. He quickly ran to the farthest room and locked the door. Changkyun searched for something he doesn't even know himself what but hoping that this something will help him. The footsteps stopped, which made Changkyun more scared. He's sure he just heard the sound of keys and saw the handle of the door slightly moving. He hid himself in a closet and placed both his palm on his mouth to avoid making any sound of breathing.  
  
The door creaked as it opens and there are footsteps again. Changkyun's heart is beating so fast and loud but he can still hear the noises. The sound becomes nearer and nearer with each step, the same as how he's so close to dying with every noise he'll hear.  
  
It stopped.  
  
The footsteps stopped. The same as Changkyun's heart.  
  
And then he heard the door closed. He quietly sighed in relief but stayed inside the dark and small closet.  
  
"Ofcourse you'd go to Minki's room," The closet opened but that's not because he did. it gave him more light.. And a sight of Kihyun.  
  
Shit. Changkyun ran out of the closet and was now so close to touching the door handle but it didn't happen again. Kihyun held his wrist so tight he think his bones will break. He faced the purple haired man and tried removing the touch on his skin, "Let go of me!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Changkyun locked his eyes with the man infront of him, "Who are you?" He asked but he's afraid to know.  
  
He chuckled. He fucking chuckled, "I'm Yoo Kihyun, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> if it gave you a notif i updated the chapter 1, i just edited the line! im sorry omg but i'll update the 2nd chapter now :)


End file.
